


Savior

by gvzingstvr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also idk how to write either of these two but i tried, anna doesnt know english, author forgot blood is a thing that happens, its not super graphic but its there, mikes only in it for the first like 2 paragraphs or whateves, there is mentions of being stabbed, this was a request but also inspired by some fanart i saw ill post a link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvzingstvr/pseuds/gvzingstvr
Summary: Feng Min is not having the greatest time. Luckily, Anna comes to her rescue.





	Savior

When Myers grabs her throat, Feng thinks she’s going to die for real. This is it, she isn’t in a trial the rules aren’t the same here and Myers can do whatever the fuck he wants. What can she possibly do to stop him? According to Laurie he’s survived being shot several fucking times and being burned alive, not to mention the Entity’s sure to have endowed the killers with some supernatural strength as well. Feng’s running out of oxygen now, her hands struggling to hit him in anyway, and she’s sure it’s more like a fucking lovetap now considering how slow she’s moving. And then, he has the audacity to fucking stab her.

Really?

She tries to scream, but with his hand still around her throat she can only feel herself blacking out faster because it hurts so badly. She’d never been killed by his hand before, but just watching the act happen doesn’t do the pain justice. The blade slides in and out of her gut smoothly and still it. Is. Agony.

Despite all this - the lack of oxygen and being stabbed, she’s awake enough to see the hatchet embed itself in Myers’s shoulder. It’s a satisfying sound of metal tearing into flesh, even if he barely even flinches. Yup, Entity given strength for sure.

The signal is clear though, and when he turns to look at the Huntress, who growls something at him in her native tongue, he quickly drops Feng before power walking away. If she weren’t in so much pain and trying to heave in as many breaths as she could, Feng might’ve yelled something cocky at him. Unfortunately she is in pain and can barely suck in enough air with every pained grunt she makes to recover.

She barely notices the Huntress’s presence until she finally recovers enough to focus solely on her stab wound. She attempts a very bad makeshift bandage with her jacket and it works decently enough before she finds herself being lifted up bridal style by strong arms. Half of her thinks she should be terrified. The other half feels the gentleness in the killer’s arms and finds herself relaxing just a bit, despite every part of her yelling for her to run before a hatchet makes its way into her gut.

After almost being gutted by Myers, Feng can’t find it in her to worry too much.

She’s not sure how long the Huntress walks, but it’s long enough for her to doze on and off, waking up to the familiar ( though less haunting considering the circumstances ) humming of the Huntress’s song.

When she finally awakes for real she finds herself still in the Huntress’s arms, but the scenery has definitely changed. She can feel the chill of each raindrop that lands on her, one of the trademarks of what the survivors liked to call ‘the one attempt the Entity has made at creating realistic weather and plagued us with rain instead of sun.’ Or maybe that was just Feng. She shivers and curls up slightly closer to the Huntress. Who could blame her, she’s warm and big and Feng is cold and tiny. And injured.

She closes her eyes again, though doesn’t sleep, and instead listens to pattering of the rain and the soft humming of her savior as she enters the domain in the center of the forest. Feng notices the change almost immediately. It’s warmer in the cabin by far, and when she opens her eyes again she can actually see her surroundings; the fire casts a cozy glow over the home. The Huntress carries her upstairs and sets her down on a bed and though she is already so much warmer than she was outside, she misses the warmth of the Huntress as the woman pulls away. 

Feng doesn’t move for a few minutes, half content to just lay there and half wondering what she’s even doing, allowing the Huntress to take her into her home and lie her on her bed. If the survivors ever find out and ask her, she can blame it on the pain she supposes.

She’s never been good at lying still, however, and very soon Feng pushes herself to a sitting position and slips herself off the bed slowly, still aware that she has a stab wound. She makes her way downstairs step by step, though she doesn’t even make it halfway before the Huntress is there next to her, gently guiding her back up the stairs. She shakes her head and the Huntress shakes her head back at her and turns Feng around to push her softly up the stairs so instead Feng stops and turns around with another firm shake of her head.

“I don’t want to sleep,” she says, though she’s not quite sure if the Huntress can understand her. The killer pauses though, and tilts her head but then she just picks Feng up just like in trials and marches back to the room. She’s just as gentle though when she puts Feng back down, though this time she leaves only for a second before returning with a blanket. Feng takes the blanket to appease her, but she has a feeling she’s just going to be getting up a again within the next minutes.

She’s right, she is up again within minutes and she does the same thing as last time, though the Huntress lets her reach the bottom of the stairs this time before she starts herding her back again. Feng ducks under her arm though, despite the pain that blossoms at the contortion of her muscles, and goes to the chair the Huntress was sitting on. She climbs up on it and sits triumphantly, smiling brightly at the Huntress who seems quite shocked. She smiles back though and for a second Feng thinks she’s won.

She’s dumped back on the bed twenty seconds later.

She groans, frustrated, this time and decides she’ll try one more time to make her way downstairs to stay. Third time’s the charm, apparently.

She makes it all the way down the stairs to stand right in front of the Huntress at her seat and stares her in the eyes. The Huntress doesn’t move, and instead gestures to the seat across from her. Feng climbs up on it and immediately gives all her attention to the Huntress, who is currently knitting. Huh. Feng watches her for a while, completely silent as she doesn’t wish to disturb her host, but absolutely fascinated by watching her knit. The survivors didn’t have anything like that back by the campfire, and honestly though she would have never thought of knitting back before all this, she would definitely kill for anything to do when not stuck in a trial. Boredom is just as much as a killer as the actual killers themselves.

Speaking of killers, the Huntress stops in her knitting to observe Feng as well and the intensity of it causes Feng to glance away, a light blush visible on her cheeks. Looking away is boring though so Feng turns back to her previous obsession and finds the Huntress continuing on with her knitting.

Maybe she should think of something else to call her.

“Um,” she starts out and maybe she should’ve thought this out just a second longer because the Huntress’s eyes are back on her but this time they almost look worried, at least what Feng can see under her mask.

“Feng Min,” she says, pointing to herself and she hopes, prays that this will work because it could be a start and-

The Huntress seems to get the gist because she smiles, a crooked but endearing thing, and she points to herself and speaks.

“Anna,” she says simply in a gruff voice that she obviously doesn’t use often and Feng laughs, she honest to god laughs because she’s been stabbed, then saved, and is now sharing names with a killer like they’re just meeting for the first time rather than the bloody and horrifying ways they’ve met before.

Anna tilts her head for a second but doesn’t seem to concerned, and when Feng is done laughing she hops up off her stool before dragging it around next to Anna, who must just be confused as hell by now but doesn’t question it. Feng props it right next to Anna and clambers back on it so she can watch Anna ( she’s never going to get tired of saying that in her head ) up close.

And she does, for an hour, maybe even two, it doesn’t take long for her to become tired again until she’s practically falling asleep on Anna. This time when Anna carries her to the bed she doesn’t struggle, instead holding onto Anna’s hands when she tries to pull away after setting her down.

It takes only a second, but she also lies down on the bed and Feng falls truly, deeply asleep after that, feeling safe in the arm Anna uses to gently pull the her close.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am so im gonna proofread it later today but rn yall get the unfiltered final draft of whatever it is i wrote
> 
> inspo - http://guud-night.tumblr.com/image/173958979798
> 
> hopefully the link works
> 
> request for ik ur name but i cant remember bcuz im tired and lazy so bear with me


End file.
